


wish for a kiss

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance, or lack of???, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: Every so often, Myungjun withheld kisses.





	wish for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> it's short. it's fluff. holla.

Every so often, Myungjun withheld kisses.

It wasn't mean or rude. It usually only occurred when he ran out of _other_ stupid things to do. When it was a slow day and he hadn't yet come up with a dumb joke or a silly prank, he would mock Jinwoo with a lack of kisses.

It always started in the morning, and that was when Jinwoo knew it was going to be a difficult day. Truth was, he _lived_ off of Myungjun's kisses, and he was pretty damn sure that Myungjun knew the effect such a simple gesture had on Jinwoo. So when Jinwoo would roll over in the small, cramped bed and stare blissfully at his boyfriend, who was usually already pulling on clothes for the day ahead, he could tell if that day was going to be a No Kiss day or not.

“Myungjun,” he sleepily mumbled out, still curled up within the confines of warm blankets and bedsheets. Myungjun turned his head to look at him, his mouth stretching out in a wide smile. “G'morning,” Jinwoo slurred.

“Good morning!” Myungjun's voice was bright, as if he had already been up for hours, and he flounced back near the bed, eyes glittering with excitement.

And Jinwoo knew.

He would play dumb, though. He would test the waters cautiously. He poked at his own lips, a whine protruding from them, and he heard Myungjun giggle.

“ _Myungjunnie_ ,” he complained, and Myungjun beamed.

“What is it?” His response was a sing-song voice, melodic and honey-like, and Jinwoo would have adored such a voice if not for the fact that Myungjun wasn't giving him his morning kiss.

“Kiss?” Jinwoo questioned.

Myungjun hummed lightly and leaned forward. Jinwoo, for a quick second, thought that maybe he had been mistaken about Myungjun – and then his boyfriend shot backwards with loud laughter. “Gotcha!” he teased and stuck out his tongue.

It was one of those days, and Jinwoo watched with disappointment as Myungjun scurried out of the room, his ugly snorts audible even down the hall.

Last time this happened, Jinwoo resorted to begging, and Myungjun finally relented. However, Jinwoo wasn't quite prepared to lose his dignity this time around. He was determined to find a way to beat Myungjun at his own game.

With a groan, he pulled the covers back and set about the long, terrible task of somehow pulling himself out of bed. Clothes first, and then he could devise a way to beat Myungjun.

Ignoring him didn't work, he learned while eating breakfast. Myungjun, seated beside him, talked a mile-a-minute, and then, with no warning, would lean in, as if to press a kiss up against Jinwoo's cheek. And no matter how often he did it, Jinwoo always held his breath, expecting the feel of Myungjun's lips against his skin – and then Myungjun pulled back, giggling into his orange juice and seemingly _enjoying_ the look of irritation on Jinwoo's face.

Talking to him didn't work, either. When he brought it up, Myungjun fluttered his eyelashes in an attempt to appear as innocent as possible. “Me? Denying _you_ kisses?” Myungjun gasped, as if offended, and shook his head. “Does that _sound_ like me, Park Jinwoo? I enjoy kissing you more than anything, or my name isn't Kim Myungjun.”

“You're right,” Jinwoo muttered bitterly as he scrubbed at his plate before sticking it in the dishwasher. “Your name is Hello, I'm a Moron.”

“I have a traditional Korean name, Jinwoo, that's not right.”

Jinwoo splashed dirty soap water at him. He at least felt a _little_ pleased when he heard Myungjun screech.

By evening, Jinwoo was running out of ideas. He wasn't quite sure how to beat Myungjun at his own game, and he was exhausted in chasing his boyfriend around in an attempt to gain a kiss. Was this what life as a couple was supposed to be like? Was one person supposed to call all of the shots? It wasn't right, not at all, and he explained his feelings on the subject as they settled down to watch a movie.

“Most people don't treat their boyfriend like this,” he fussed. Myungjun was nearly plastered up against him, legs curled in under his body and arms lazily wrapped around Jinwoo's waist. “Most people will give them one, maybe _two_ kisses a day.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Myungjun replied, and Jinwoo hated the enthusiasm in his voice. “I'm just trying to enjoy this movie with the sweetest boyfriend in the world, and here he is complaining that I don't give him enough attention.”

“You give me _way_ more attention than I need; most of it today has been watching me for any signs of weakness.”

Myungjun looked giddy. “You're the weakest one out of the two of us.”

Jinwoo bit down on his lip and turned his gaze to the clock. Normally, Myungjun gave up after a full day, which meant if Jinwoo stayed awake until midnight, he would receive the kiss he so desperately longed to feel.

That also meant, though, Myungjun would win the game and be more inclined to withhold kisses later on, too, whenever he got bored of his other pranks.

Jinwoo refused to let Myungjun win this, but he couldn't think of what else to do. In order to give himself some space for a few seconds, in order to stop _staring_ at Myungjun's soft, plump lips, he stood from his seat, nearly toppling his boyfriend in the process.

“Where are you going?”

Jinwoo stretched his arms above his head with a strangled moan. His apartment was too cramped since Myungjun moved in. He loved it, because it meant that Myungjun was nearly on top of him at all times, but it also meant a lack of freedom. His muscles felt just as cramped as his furniture looked. “To grab a drink,” he responded, and he sighed as he lowered his arms. “Want anything?”

“You.”

Jinwoo blinked and raised his eyebrows, and Myungjun suddenly seemed to realize exactly what it was he had uttered. The older boy slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. “Juice!” he announced. “I meant...I said _juice_.”

Sometimes Jinwoo's mind needed to play catch-up; this was one of those times. It worked hard, picking through everything he had done that would make Myungjun react in such a manner.

Stretching had elicited the response, hadn't it?

_Oh_. His brain clicked, grabbed onto that, and stuck it at the forefront of Jinwoo's thoughts. Myungjun was flustered. Jinwoo hadn't even _meant_ to act sexy, but he wondered if his shirt had ridden up or if Myungjun had seen how strong his arms looked.

He stretched again, a smirk coming on his face when he noticed that Myungjun was eyeing his entire body.

Bingo.

“Juice?” he repeated. Myungjun nodded vaguely. “ _Myungjunnie_ , baby, we don't _have_ juice.”

He spoke deeply, making certain his voice was raspy, just the way he _knew_ Myungjun liked to hear it at night. Sure enough, he watched as Myungjun bit at his lip, nervous and unsure but _definitely_ regretting his decision to withhold physical affection.

“I...I meant milk.”

“Milk?”

Myungjun nodded his head, his eyes finally meeting up with Jinwoo's – and Myungjun _also_ caught on. “Wait!” he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at his boyfriend. “You're _cheating!_ ”

“I'm playing the game with the rules you set, _Myungjunnie_.”

“There are no rules.”

Jinwoo took his chance, and he leaned forward suddenly, arms on either side of Myungjun, effectively pinning him to the couch. Myungjun stared back, brown eyes wide with both desperation and excitement, and Jinwoo _loved_ finally having the upperhand.

“Exactly,” he whispered, sultry and low, and he leaned in close.

“Quit it,” Myungjun threatened, but it was a weak remark and so Jinwoo regarded it with little care. He just simply continued, breath heavy over Myungjun's lips. “Quit it,” Myungjun repeated, a little more forcefully this time.

“Or what?” Jinwoo asked, unable to hide his grin. “What can _you_ do, Myungjun?”

“Quit it, or...or I'll bite.”

It sounded sexy, certainly, and Jinwoo felt Myungjun leaning in. “I'm serious, Jinwoo. Do you want me to bite you?”

He did. And he said it. “God, yes, please-”

Myungjun turned suddenly and bit down harshly into Jinwoo's arm.

He expected something _different_ , but he honestly shouldn't have. He yelped and scrambled backwards, tripping over the small coffee table they kept near the couch and landing right on his backside. When he was certain he wasn't dead and his arm wasn't bleeding, he glared up at his boyfriend, who now wore the smug expression once again. “What the _hell_ , Myungjun?”

“Ooh, not so hot _now_ , are we?” Myungjun teased, swiping at his own lips. “You almost got me, but I'm unbeatable, Jinwoo!”

Ignoring didn't work and talking didn't work and acting sexy didn't work. Jinwoo had to beat Myungjun, though; he was determined to try _anything_ , even if it meant hurrying to his feet and, ignoring the confusion etched on Myungjun's expression, tackling him into the cushions.

Myungjun was small and lithe and could put up a fight, but he was no match against Jinwoo. He gave up after three minutes of struggling, and Jinwoo finally kissed him, hard and long, savoring the sweet taste of Myungjun's lips that he had been denied for hours and hours.

And, just when it seemed like Myungjun was getting into it, Jinwoo pulled away.

He liked hearing _Myungjun_ whine out for more and poke at his own lips in desperation, but Jinwoo wasn't swayed so easily. He just whispered, “Revenge is sweet, babe,” before sitting back up and returning to his movie.

(He wasn't cruel, though; he kissed Myungjun again two minutes before midnight, and he decided that he would gladly fight his boyfriend for kisses next time.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> told u it was short fluff. it should have just been posted on my tumblr bUT NAH I LIKED IT SO HERE'S WE GO
> 
> hit me up with more prompts over [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com).


End file.
